<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling into You by ayyyez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533266">Falling into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez'>ayyyez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, FIOE AU, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Madara worships her, Making Out, Matsui Asana (OC) - Freeform, Oneshot, Pre Village formation romance, References to sexual acts, Young and In Love, little oneshot, meeting up in the forest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small oneshot of Madara and Asana (OC) meeting in the forest to be together. Takes place before the formation of the village and is apart of my Fire in Our Eyes AU where Asana is paired with Madara. Soft and loving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is spot deep inside the forest, through the low hanging branches and far away from the main path. This is where Madara finds himself often to meet her. The healer girl he had met many years ago after being hit by a kunai in battle. The wound hadn’t been deep but nonetheless needed healing. The girl that healed him (now a woman) was one in a million.</p><p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="section">
    <p></p>
    <div class="layoutArea">
      <p></p>
      <div class="column">
        <p>Madara sits in the small clearing, feeling the dewy grass on his fingertips as his hands slide into the earth. It’s an attempt to ground himself. To prepare for the company of the woman he hadn’t seen in weeks. The presence he craves above all others.</p>
        <p>A lightness fills the air, all of his usual worries seeming to vanish in the moment. There’s a bird singing in the tree tops as he leans back to look at the sky above, through the crossing branches.</p>
        <p>He gets lost in the clouds when a twig snaps and someone stands over him. ‘Asana.’</p>
        <p>The name leaves his lips in a breathless whisper, sweet like honey on his tongue.</p>
        <p>She smirks and places her hands on her hips. ‘Oh my, a shinobi on his back?’ There is a subtle glint in her eye. ‘A vulnerable position indeed.’</p>
        <p>Madara looks up at her in awe, watching her brows knit together as a bemused expression crosses her face. His lips part, letting go a shaky breath.</p>
        <p>‘What am I going to do with you?’</p>
        <p>There’s curiosity in her voice, one that fuels the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He wants to stay there, caught in each others gaze forever.</p>
        <p>‘Join me.’ The words leave his lips before his thoughts can catch up.</p>
        <p>An amused hum leaves her throat. She walks to his side, where he can see her more clearly. Her clothes are simple, freshly adorned—<em>she had to heal today.</em></p>
        <p>Madara drinks in the sight of her, hair shinning in the rays of the afternoon sun. Asana looks at him for a moment. There’s an idea swimming in those brown eyes, he can see the curious glimmers mix with his reflection. And he is lost in them.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p>With a swift motion, Asana climbs over him. Her limbs fall either side of him as she sinks down onto his body. They become one.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="section">
    <p></p>
    <div class="layoutArea">
      <p></p>
      <div class="column">
        <p>And his reaction is instant. There’s a shock, almost electric that runs through his body and sets his heart on fire. He wants to burn beneath her gaze.</p>
        <p>Her hand is on his chest for stability but also serves to ground him.</p>
        <p>Madara reaches out a hand and places it gently onto her cheek as though it were made of porcelain. But it doesn’t break, merely warms his hand. His thumb slides over the skin there, soft beneath his touch.</p>
        <p>Gaze falling down for a moment Asana silently urges him along. Touch me.</p>
        <p>Madara’s fingers glide down toward her jaw. It traces the outline there along the bone, toward her chin then up over her lips. They linger there while she kisses them. He wants to feel those lips against his own.</p>
        <p>A shudder reverberates throughout his body.</p>
        <p>They’re caught in a trance. Their eyes communicate a thousand thoughts, their hearts singing the same tune as Asana places her hand over his.</p>
        <p>She guides his hand back to her cheek.</p>
        <p>He begs to know her thoughts (<em>tell me what you want; please let it be me</em>.).</p>
        <p>But then there’s no need to guess what she is thinking anymore.</p>
        <p>Asana leans forward, Madara guiding her down until their lips meet in a sweet kiss. The sweetness instantly evolves into something more as their mouths flex that familiar rhythm against each other. The floodgates are open.</p>
        <p>Madara reaches out and pulls her against him.</p>
        <p>It’s been years now since they’ve fallen into a routine. They meet up every spare moment they can in secret and they talk, they make love and then finally they say goodbye. Madara always find the end of their meetings the hardest part. Sometimes they argue and it takes much willpower not to lose themselves in the familiarity of standing on opposite sides.</p>
        <p>He can feel the warmth of her skin against his exposed chest (Her hand had already tugged his shirt open) And he craves more of her touch, more of her attention; he craves more of her love.</p>
        <p>Their love has never been the simple kind.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p>Her lips attach to his neck and suck at the skin there. There is a ferocity behind her marking, a need beneath her touch. It is one that matches his own.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="section">
    <p></p>
    <div class="layoutArea">
      <p></p>
      <div class="column">
        <p>His hands dip down the small of her back and push her closer. A gasp leaves both their lips as they grind together. And Madara is lost to the moment already.</p>
        <p>Their love is not quiet.</p>
        <p>He captures her lips in a needy kiss, pouring the full extent of his feelings into it. Her reply pours back into him and he can’t wait anymore.</p>
        <p>Their love is the all consuming kind.</p>
        <p>Madara pushes her garments up, bunching up on her thighs. Asana in turn pulls down his pants just enough. Their hands grasp each other immediately. Her hand around him, his fingers working to eventually get inside her.</p>
        <p>Their love is the kind that devours.</p>
        <p>As he looks up at her through half lidded eyes and drawn out moans he silently tells her his one wish. (<em>Devour me. I want to be devoured.</em>)</p>
        <p>Asana answers with a kiss that consumes them both.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters (other than my OC) belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SP, only used by me for entertainment purposes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>